


꽃

by taintedwater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedwater/pseuds/taintedwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>캐논으로 발매되는 에피소드 6~7 사이의 내용을 다룬 소설은 읽어본 적이 없어서 그쪽 설정은 모르고 쓰는 소설이니 감안하고 읽어주세요<br/>1~7까지의 영화와 우키피디아에서 검색한 설정 정도를 참고해 쓰는 소설이기에 기타 매체에서 공개된 캐논 설정과 어긋난 부분이 많이 있을 수 있습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 기억

**Author's Note:**

> 워닝 태그나 수위, 등장 캐릭터 등은 향후 스토리 진행에 따라 변경될 수 있습니다. 이 점 유의하고 읽어주세요.  
> 오만가지 캐붕이 숨쉬듯 터져 나오는 소설이니 캐붕에 민감하시다면 뒤로 가기를 눌러주세요.

1\. 기억

 

꿈은 바다로 둘러싸인 어떤 섬에서부터 시작된다. 그 꿈속에서의 나는 한 남자와 함께 있는데, 그는 흰옷을 입고 옷 위에는 갈색 로브를 걸쳤다. 그 남자는 내 손을 잡아 이끌고 섬 곳곳을 돌아다니며 나에게 마음을 평온하게 만드는 방법이며 섬의 모든 곳에 존재하는 포스와 소통하는 법 등을 가르쳐 주었다. 때로는 나무 막대기를 들고 그것을 올바르게 잡아 휘두르는 법을 배우기도 했고, 계단을 오르락내리락하며 땀이 온몸에 흥건해질 때까지 뛰어다니기도 했고, 나에게는 조금 높은 암벽을 맨손으로 오르기도 했다. 그와 함께하는 시간은 즐거웠고 행복했으며 끝없는 기쁨으로 가득 차 있었다. 그는 언제나 사려 깊고 친절했으며, 항상 나를 볼 때면 웃고 있었다. 그는 종종 나를 들어 올려 꼭 끌어안아 주었고 내가 때로는 이유 없이 변덕을 부리거나 짜증을 내도 화내지 않았다. 그는 내 꿈속의 모든 것이었다.

꿈의 장면이 바뀐다. 더는 그가 나오지 않는 꿈이다. 그가 나오지 않는 꿈은 아무 의미가 없다. 나는 항상 거기서 깨어난다. 꿈을 꾸고 있을 때 그것이 꿈이라는 것을 알아채면 꿈속에서 쉽게 빠져나올 수 있다. 꿈을 거칠게 흔들고, 뒤집어엎어 버리고, 나를 속이고 농락하는 모든 것으로부터 빠져나온다. 항상 그렇듯이 눈을 뜨면 흰 천장이 어둠 속에서 희게 빛나고 있고, 몸을 일으켜 창밖을 보면 온 세상은 검은색이었다. 아니, 오늘은 그렇게 검지만은 않았다. 나는 침대에서 빠져나와 창가로 다가갔다. 검은 하늘 속은 수없이 많은 별로 빛나고 있었고, 나는 그 별들에 매혹되어 온 하늘을 샅샅이 살펴보겠다는 생각에 창문에 코를 박고 저 끝에서 희미하게 빛나는 별 무리를 들여다보았다. 온갖 모습을 한 별 무리를 보며 나는 저들이 아름답다고, 또 저들에게 가까이 다가가고 싶다고 생각했다. 그렇게 생각한 찰나의 순간 머리가 어지러워졌고, 눈앞이 빙그르르 도는 듯했다. 그리고 지독하게 목이 말랐다.

 

이리 오지 않으련.

 

나는 탁자 위에 놓여 있는 물컵 속의 물에 말을 걸었다. 물에 존재하는 포스는 내 말에 반응해 나에게 다가와 내 입속으로 들어갔다. 물은 말라 있던 내 입과 목구멍을 적셨고 온몸에 청량감을 주었다. 나는 기꺼이 내 몸의 일부가 되어준 물에 감사를 표했고, 다시 침대로 돌아갔다. 그리고 또다시 바다에 둘러싸인 섬을 보기 시작했다.

 

*

 

“잘 잤어?”

 

침대에 누워 있던 여자는 목소리가 난 방향으로 고개를 돌렸다. 침대 바로 옆에는 검은 로브를 입은 남자가 작은 의자에 앉아 있었다. 그는 손을 뻗어 여자의 이마를 가만히 쓸었다.

 

“꾸고 있던 꿈이 마음에 들었나 보네. 오늘도 그 꿈인 걸 보면 말이야.”

 

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

“미안하지만 이젠 꿈꾸는 것을 멈춰야 할 시간이야. 그 대신 나랑 맛있는 아침 식사를 하면 좋을 것 같은데 어떻게 생각해?”

 

그녀는 잠시 고민하는 듯한 표정을 짓다 남자가 내민 손을 잡고 침대 밖으로 발을 내디뎠다. 그는 그녀의 손을 잡아 이끌고 방에서 나와 아무것도 없는 긴 복도를 걸었다. 복도의 끝에는 커다란 방이 있었고, 방의 크기에는 어울리지 않는 아담한 크기의 4인용 테이블이 있었다. 테이블 위에는 만들어진 지 얼마 안 된 듯 김을 내뿜고 있는 음식들이 아기자기한 식기들과 함께 먹음직스러운 모습을 하고 있었다. 그는 화려하게 조각된 나무 의자를 빼 그녀를 앉게 했고 그 자신은 그녀의 맞은편에 앉았다. 그녀는 자리에 앉자마자 제일 먼저 흰 빵을 덥석 집어 들었고 크게 입을 벌려 베어 물었다. 공식적인 자리에서라면 꽤 무례할 식사 방식이었지만 그는 그 모습이 귀여운지 샐러드를 접시에 조금 덜다 말고는 흐뭇한 얼굴로 그녀를 바라보았다.

 

“그렇게 맛있어?”

 

그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 자신이 쥐고 있는 빵에만 온 정신을 집중한 채 세상에서 가장 맛있는 음식을 먹고 있는듯한 표정으로 입속에 든 빵을 씹었다. 맞은편에 앉은 남자는 마치 알을 깨고 나오는 새끼 새를 바라보는 어미 새의 표정으로 계속해서 그녀에게 격려하는 눈빛을 보냈고, 그녀는 의도적인 듯하면서도 의도하지 않은 듯 그 시선을 외면했다. 하지만 남자는 별로 개의치 않았다. 그는 아예 그녀의 옆자리로 자리를 옮겨 앉아 접시에 달걀과 베이컨을 가득 옮겨 담아서 먹기 좋은 크기로 잘라 주었다. 손에 든 빵을 해치운 그녀는 그가 쥐여준 숟가락으로 달걀과 베이컨을 떠먹었고 이윽고 만족스러운 얼굴로 숟가락을 내려놓았다.

 

“잘 먹었어 벤. 오늘도 맛있네.”  
“맛있었다니 다행이네.”

 

그녀는 고개를 끄덕이며 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 잠시 어디로 가야 할지 모르는 모양새로 이쪽저쪽을 두리번거리다 벤 쪽으로 시선을 두었다. 그러다 그녀는 벤과 눈이 마주쳤고, 황급히 벤의 발치로 시선을 떨구며 애꿎은 옷자락만 매만졌다. 그녀의 얼굴은 잘 익은 사과처럼 새빨갛게 변했고, 그것을 눈치챈 벤은 말없이 손가락으로 때마침 식탁 위에 있던 빨간 사과를 가리키며 아무 말 없이 빙그레 웃었다. 그녀는 재빨리 사과를 낚아채 잔뜩 약이 오른 표정을 지으며 사과를 우적우적 씹었다.

 

“레이, 그렇게나 내가 좋아?”  
“입안에 있는 사과 조각 다 뱉어버리기 전에 닥쳐.”

 

듣기에는 사과 씹는 소리로 가득한 불분명한 발음의 웅얼거림이었지만 벤은 정확하게 그 말뜻을 이해하고는 레이의 뜻을 ‘존중’해 그녀를 품 안으로 끌어안았다. 레이는 갑작스럽게 ‘안김을 당한 것’에 항의하여 벤의 가슴팍을 주먹으로 퍽퍽 내려쳤고, 그는 애교로는 봐주기 힘든 주먹질을 조금 아프다는 표정으로 받아냈다. 레이는 그렇게 주먹질을 하고도 분이 풀리지 않은 양 씩씩거리다 벤의 정강이에 발길질하는 시늉까지 하고 나서야 겨우 그에게서 떨어졌다.

 

“워워. 거 참 고작 농담 좀 한 것 갖고 그렇게 반응할 것까지야.”  
“그렇게 예민하게 반응하는 걸 보니 진짜로 좋아하는 거 아니냐라는 식으로 말했으면 당신 정강이가 아니라 거시기를 정확하게 까줄 생각이었는데, 뭐 학습능력은 있나 보네.”  
“입방정 떨다 매를 번다는 건 소위 친부라는 인간으로부터 확실하게 습득한 지식 중 하나지. 그나저나 우리 아침 식사도 했으니 정원에 나가보는 건 어때? 어제 심어둔 씨앗에 무슨 일이 생겼을지 궁금하지 않아?”

 

벤은 레이에게 손을 내밀었고, 그녀의 손은 허공에서 머뭇거리다가 그의 손을 지나쳐 곧바로 정원으로 향했다. 그는 담담하게 웃으며 그녀가 원하는 대로 하게 내버려두었다. 얼마나 더 노력해야 하는 걸까. 너는 가까워졌다고 생각할수록 더욱더 멀어진다.

 

*

 

간밤에 내린 비 덕분인지 행성의 토양이 비옥해서인지는 몰라도 새끼손가락 한 마디 크기의 작은 새싹들이 흙 위로 솟아 올라와 있었다. 한 번도 그런 작은 새싹을 본 적이 없는 레이는 흙 바닥에 엎드려 얼굴을 새싹에 가까이 들이밀고, 혹시나 건드려서 새싹이 다칠새라 조심하며 이리저리 들여다보았다.

 

“저기 있잖아. 벤.”

 

레이는 새싹에 시선을 고정한 채로 말했다.

 

“응?”  
“이 새싹이 자라면 꽃이 피는 거지?”  
“내가 심은 씨앗이 꽃의 씨앗이라면 꽃이 피겠지. 무사히 자란다면 꽃이 필 테고 날이 너무 가물어서 물을 못 먹거나 햇빛을 제대로 받지 못하면 꽃이 피기도 전에 죽겠지.”

 

레이는 별 감흥은 없는 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 지치지도 않는 듯 한참 동안 엎드린 자세 그대로 새싹을 들여다보았다. 벤이 레이가 엎드린 그 맞은 편에 누워 레이의 눈을 똑바로 바로볼 때까지는.

 

“왜 그런 눈으로 날 쳐다보는 거야.”  
“내가 꼭 그거에 대해 대답을 해야 하니?”

 

레이는 그 말에 어처구니없다는 표정으로 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 한 방 먹였다는 듯 의기양양한 얼굴의 유치해 빠진 얼간이를 뒤로하고 ‘집’과 멀어지는 방향으로 향했다. 그 모습을 본 벤은 황급히 그녀에게 다가가려고 했지만 잠시 머뭇거리다 그녀가 원하는 곳으로 갈 수 있도록 내버려두었다. 레이는 평소 두 사람이 산책하고 돌아오는 기준으로 삼던 오래된 거목을 지나쳐 저 지평선 너머를 향해, 누군가가 그녀를 막으려 쫓아오는 양 필사적으로 달렸다. 레이도, 그녀를 쫓던 벤도 모두 서서히 지쳐서 숨을 헐떡거릴 즈음 지평선의 끝이 보이기 시작했다. 지표면을 뒤덮은 초록색과 저 지평선 끝에 펼쳐진 또 다른 붉은색은...

 

“레이!”

 

멀지 않은 곳에서 따라오던 벤은 재빨리 뒤에서 그녀를 끌어안고 손으로 두 눈을 가렸다. 그의 눈앞에 죽은 지 꽤 오래되어 퉁퉁 불은 온갖 종류의 사체들이 본래 빛깔을 알 길이 없는 바다 위를 헤매는 광경이 펼쳐져 있었다.

 

“레이.”

 

그녀는 벤의 품 안에서 경련하듯 몸을 떨며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 벤은 그대로 레이를 안아 들고 바다가 완전히 보이지 않을 곳까지 가 풀밭 위에 조심스럽게 그녀를 내려놓았다. 레이의 뺨 위는 눈물이 흘러내린 자국으로 얼룩져 있었다.

 

“저기, 저 끔찍하게 구역질 나는 곳은 대체 뭐야.”  
“저게 이 행성의 바다야. 넓고 빨갛고… 그 보통의 푸른 바다에 익숙한 사람들도 다들 아름답다고 말하는데 그… 그것들만 없었더라면 예뻤을지도 몰라.”

 

벤은 횡설수설하면서 머리를 쥐어뜯다가 풀밭 위에 쓰러진 그녀를 일으켜서 그대로 끌어안았다. 갑작스러운 그의 행동에 레이는 소스라치게 놀라 그를 떼어내려 했지만 벤은 그녀를 끌어안은 팔에 더 단단히 힘을 주어 그녀를 품 안에 가뒀다.

 

“미안해. 뭐라 할 말이 없지만 정말 미안해.”

 

레이는 옷 너머로 느껴지는 그의 단단한 가슴골에 코가 박힌 채로 조용히 심호흡했다. 그리고 그녀가 본 끔찍한 풍경들을 당장은 머리에서 지워버리면서도, 그것들을 머릿속 깊은 곳으로 정리했다. 당장은 이 남자 앞에서 생각하고 싶지도 않은 풍경이고, 생각해서도 안 되는 풍경이었다. 그것에 대해 곱씹는 것은 그녀가 이 행성에서 가장 안전한 곳이라 할 수 있는 그녀의 작은 방 침대 이불 속으로 들어간 후에나 가능할 것이다. 그렇게 아무리 전투에서 수없이 봐왔어도 익숙해지지 않는 것들을 대충은 정리한 레이는, 손으로 어깨뼈를 만지작거리는 동시에 점점 팔에 더 힘을 주어 그녀를 숫제 내리눌러 압박하다시피 하는 코앞의 남자를 향해 고개를 들었다.

 

“저기 있잖아. 벤, 엄청나게 미안한 건 잘 알겠는데 나 숨 막혀.”

 

그는 고개를 내려 품 안의 레이가 ‘당장 나를 풀어주지 않으면 크게 후회할 것이다’라는 눈짓을 보내고 있는 모습을 보고 그녀의 뜻대로 해주지 않는다면 정강이를 걷어차이는 그 이상의 응징을 당할 수 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그걸 제쳐놓고라도 레이의 얼굴은 너무 꽉 끌어안은 탓인지 핏기가 싹 가셔 창백했다. 그는 바로 팔에 힘을 풀었고 레이는 잽싸게 품 안을 빠져나와 풀밭에 벌렁 드러누웠다.

 

“세상에 미안하다면서 그따위로 무식하게 끌어안는 사람이 어디 있어? 내가 진짜 거짓말 안 보태고 숨 막혀 죽는 줄 알았다.”  
“아니 난 네가 충격을 너무 심하게 받은 것 같길래 안아주는 것이 안정에 도움이 되지 않을까 싶어서…”  
“그래. 솔직히 충격을 좀 받기는 했다만 조금 전은 정말 몸에 눌려서 질식할 뻔했어. 안정? 안정은 무슨 얼어 죽을 놈의 안정이라지.”

 

벤은 아무 말도 못 하고 우물쭈물하다가 레이와 조금 떨어진 옆에 말 그대로 철퍼덕 소리가 나게 앉았다. 레이는 옆에 썩은 생선이라도 던져진 마냥 질색하며 그대로 몸을 굴려 벤으로부터 등을 지고 누웠다. 그의 얼굴은 당황한 나머지 새빨갛게 달아올랐고, 레이를 향해 뻗은 손은 갈 곳을 찾지 못하고 허공만 휘저었다. 어색한 침묵이 잠시 흐르고, 정적을 깬 것은 레이였다.

 

“그래서 오늘 점심은 뭐 먹을 거야.”  
“어어?”  
“점심 메뉴 말이야. 뭐 해줄 거냐고.”

 

레이는 여전히 고개를 돌리지 않은 채였다. 벤은 어린 시절 그의 부모가 자주 이런 식의 대화를 했음을 어렴풋이 기억하고 있었다. 내가 만족할만한 대답을 하면 얼마든지 화를 풀 생각이 있으니 똑바로 처신해봐라 라는 무언의 압박이 깔린 대화. 항상 이런 대화를 시작하는 건 어머니였고 이 시험을 노련하게 헤쳐나 가는 건 아버지였다. 그 무뢰한에게도 나름대로 배울 것은 있었다는 사실에 그는 새삼 놀라워하며 곰곰이 어제 저녁 식사에 어떤 대화가 오갔는가를 회상해 보았다.

 

“어제 먹고 싶다고 했던 것이 코렐리아식 스튜라고 했지 아마?”

 

레이는 제법이라는 표정으로 벤을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 다시 한 번 레이를 향해 다가가 손을 내밀었고, 그녀는 내민 손이 무안하게 스스로 자리를 털고 일어났다.

 

“아니 대체 왜 그렇게 손잡는 걸 좋아해? 아침에 비몽사몽 한 틈에 이마 만지작거리고 에스코트한답시고 손잡는 것까지는 그냥 봐줬는데 아주 하나 봐주니까 오만 가지 일로 손잡아주려고 하네? 내 힘으로도 충분히 혼자 일어날 수 있어. 내가 뭐 그렇게 연약해 보여? 그냥 톡 건드리면 부서지게 생겼어?”

 

벤은 그냥 덤덤히 다시 손을 내밀었다. 그녀는 잠시 고민하는 듯한 표정을 짓다 벤이 내민 손을 잡고 집을 향해 발을 내디뎠다. 레이는 벤의 손을 일부러 꽉 잡아 비틀었고, 그는 속으로 신음하며 그녀의 손을 더 단단히 붙잡았다.

 

*

 

아침 산책에서 돌아온 그들은 약속이라도 한 듯 산책에서 벌어진 일에 대해서는 전혀 언급하지 않았다. 레이는 먹고 싶어 하던 코렐리아식 스튜를 점심으로 먹을 수 있었고, 식기 사용이 서투르기 때문에 아침과 마찬가지로 포크와 나이프를 써야 하는 부분은 벤의 도움을 받았다. 벤은 기꺼이 스튜에 들어간 고기 조각을 잘게 잘라 레이의 접시에 양껏 퍼 담아 주었고, 점심은 정말이지 어떤 우발적 사건도 없이 조용히 흘러갔다. 식사를 마치고 둘은 약속이나 한 듯 벽난로 앞 소파에 자리를 잡았고 각자 원하는 간식을 옆에 끼고 책을 읽었다. 둘은 냉전 중인 연인처럼 서로에게 한마디도 걸지 않았고 그저 자기가 집어온 책만 페이지가 뚫어질 기세로 탐독했다. 이따금 과자 부스러지는 소리와 페이지 넘기는 소리, 글자와 사이가 나쁜 레이가 내는 하품 소리가 들릴 뿐이었다. 벤이 가져온 책을 거의 반쯤 읽고 소설 속의 두 연인이 아무 관계적 진척도 없이 서로 감정소모만 하는 장면에 질려 고개를 돌렸을 때 레이는 이미 곤히 잠들어 있었다. 벤은 책을 가만히 덮어두고 그녀에게 다가갔다. 그는 손을 가만히 레이의 눈앞에서 흔들다가 아주 작은 소리로 손뼉을 쳤고, 그가 예상했던 대로의 반응이 나왔다. 평소라면 그 작은 행동에도 놀라서 벌떡 일어났을 그녀가 눈꺼풀 너머에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지도 모르는 채 소파에서 자는 것이 불편한 듯 뒤척일 뿐, 아무 반응도 보이지 않았다. 그는 속으로 웃으며 손을 뻗어 그녀의 이마를 가만히 쓸다 그대로 품에 안아 들고 방으로 향했다. 침대에 눕혀지면서도 세상 모르게 자는 그녀를 바라보던 그는 조금 더 욕심을 내서 그녀가 깨어 있었다면 한 대 맞는 걸로 끝나지 않을 행동을 하기로 하고, 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 자세를 낮춰 그녀의 이마에 입술을 살짝 내리눌렀다 뗐다. 이마에 그만이 알 수 있는 아주 희미한 흔적이 남은 것을 보자 그의 얼굴에는 엷게 미소가 번지다 사라졌다.

 

“이렇게나 잘 잠들 줄은 몰랐는데. 내가 잘하고 있는 걸까 아니면 네가…”

 

그는 조용히 자리에서 일어나 방을 나왔고, 그녀가 혹시나 깰세라 소리가 나지 않도록 아주 천천히 문을 닫았다.

 

“언제까지 이렇게 지낼 수 있을까.”


	2. 숲

2\. 숲

레이는 몇 번이고 혹시나 빠트린 물건은 없나 나무 바구니 안을 확인해보았다. 샌드위치를 꼼꼼하게 챙겨 넣은 도시락 상자, 각각 찬물과 따뜻한 물이 든 물병, 세 명이 앉을 수 있는 돗자리, 바느질로 자수를 놓은 손수건, 후식으로 먹을 과일, 날이 살짝 무딘 편이지만 그럭저럭 쓸만한 빵 자르는 칼. 

 

“레이, 코코아 가루는 챙겼어?”  
“아 맞다.” 

 

레이는 찬장을 열고 작은 봉지 여러 개를 바구니 안으로 쓸어 담았다. 레이와 벤 모두 코코아를 좋아하는 편이었기 때문에 달랑 두 봉지로는 아쉬울 것이 분명했다. 그리고 혹시나 코코아를 만들다가 실수로 가루를 엎어버리게 될지 누가 알겠는가. 부족한 것보다는 넉넉한 것이 훨씬 나은 법이다. 

 

“벤, 혹시 그거 말고도 더 챙길 건 없어? 한번 네가 확인해볼래?” 

 

부엌 건너편에서 식기세척기에 돌려놓은 접시들을 꺼내 찬장 안에 정리하던 벤은 마침 구석에 처박힌 오늘 설거지의 마지막 포크를 건조대에 꽂아 놓던 중이었다. 그는 레이가 내민 바구니를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어왔고, 안을 한번 쓱 들여다보고는 툭 던지듯 말했다. 

 

“혹시 비가 올지도 모르니까 우산도 챙겨.” 

 

*

 

그들은 평소에 산책하러 나가던 그 방향과는 반대 방향으로 향했다. 항상 같은 곳만 가는 게 지겹지 않냐는 것이 레이의 의견이었고, 벤도 그 점에 동의했다. 레이는 나들이를 나와 퍽 들떴는지 토끼마냥 깡충 거리며 숲길을 걸었고, 벤은 긴 다리로 성큼성큼 걸어서 그녀의 속도를 어렵지 않게 따라잡았다. 들판은 정리되지 않은 키 작은 나무와 넝쿨이 어지러이 우거져 있어 간간이 그들의 발목을 잡았지만 어렵지 않게 뛰어넘을 수 있었고, 때때로 길 한가운데를 가로막고는 기분 나쁜 소리를 내며 몰려다니는 날벌레도 간밤에 내린 비 덕분인지 하나도 보이지 않았다. 그들은 오래지 않아 키 큰 나무로 우거진 숲에 도착했고, 숲의 중심부로 들어가는 길에 심어진 은빛 나무들을 구경하며 벤이 나무 위로 올라가 따온 열매를 까먹었다-야생 열매가 대개 그러하듯 크게 특별한 맛이 있는 것은 아니었다. 열매 맛이 물려 바닥에 버렸을 때쯤 목적지인 숲의 중심부에 자리한 거대한 나무가 저 멀리서 작게 보이기 시작했고, 둘은 누가 먼저 말하기도 전에 경쟁하듯 달려나갔다. 어느 순간부터 숲 중심부에서부터 풍겨오는, 신경 쓰이기는 하지만 굳이 서로에게 언급할 필요는 없다고 생각하던 이질적인 냄새도 나무로 가까이 다가갈수록 점점 강해져 갔다. 결국, 그 냄새에 대한 화제를 먼저 입 밖으로 꺼낸 건 레이였다. 레이는 서서히 속도를 줄여 조금 빠르게 걷는 정도로 속도를 늦췄고 벤은 레이가 뭔가 할 말이 있음을 눈치채고 그녀의 발걸음에 맞춰주었다. 

 

“벤, 숲에서 좀 이상한 냄새가 나는 것 같지 않아?”  
“무슨 냄새?”  
“음… 그러니까 구체적으로는 설명을 못 하겠는데 보통 숲이라면 상쾌한 냄새가 나잖아. 그렇지?”  
“보통은 그렇지.”  
“근데 지금 나는 이 냄새는 그거하고는 좀 거리가 먼 것 같지 않아? 그 쇠붙이에서 나는 냄새라던가…” 

 

벤의 얼굴은 약간 찌푸려졌다가 의아하다는 표정을 지었다. 그는 공기 중의 냄새를 맡아 보았고, 이해할 수 없다는 듯 고개를 저었다. 

 

“네 말대로 이건 숲에서 날법한 그런 냄새는 아닌 것 같아. 느낌이 좋지 않은데.” 

 

그는 더는 앞으로 나가지 않고 그 자리에 멈췄다. 레이는 발걸음을 옮기다 그가 따라서 오지 않자 멈춰서 돌아보았고, 한 발짝도 더 나가지 말라는 무언의 시선을 온몸에 받았다. 

 

“다른 길로 돌아서 가자. 아무래도 지금 거기를 가는 건 위험해.”  
“다른 길이 있었어?”  
“아까 전에 봤던 갈림길 있지? 그게 숲을 가로지르는 또 다른 샛길이야. 그 샛길도 나름대로 멋진 곳이니 오늘은 아쉽지만, 그곳으로 가자고.” 

 

레이의 퍽 아쉬워하는 얼굴을 본 벤은 한마디 덧붙였다. 

 

“난 네 안전이 최우선이야 레이.” 

 

*

 

샛길을 걷다 발견한 시냇가에서 점심을 먹기로 한 두 사람은 적당한 크기의 바위에 마주 앉아 도시락 상자에서 샌드위치를 집어 들었다. 레이는 신발과 양말을 벗고 차가운 물에 발을 담갔고, 발에 상처가 나 있으면 물고기가 피 냄새를 맡고 상처를 파먹으러 올 수도 있다는 말에 기겁하며 물속에서 발을 빼냈다. 벤은 킬킬거리며 물론 농담이라고 덧붙였고, 물 속에 담가 차가워진 레이의 발로 뺨을 얻어맞았다.

 

“그래도 진짜 식인물고기 같은 게 있어서 물에 발 담그면 잘 먹겠습니다 하고 먹으러 오는 것보다는 그런걸 농담으로 가볍게 얘기할 수 있는 평화로운 시냇가가 훨씬 낫다고 생각하지 안…”  
“닥쳐.”  
“네.”

 

레이는 생선살통조림에 드레싱을 버무려 만든 샌드위치를 한입 베어 물었다. 드레싱 맛이 좋아서 맛있는 건지 생선 맛이 좋아서 맛있는 건지 아니면 빵이 좋은 빵이라서 맛있는 건지 도대체 왜 이게 맛있는 건지 이유를 모르겠다고 그녀는 생각했다. 벤이 집어 든 샌드위치는 베이컨을 다섯 개나 집어넣고 스크램블드에그와 버터를 바른 샌드위치였고, 빵칼로 반이 잘려나가 그 잘린 반쪽은 레이의 손아귀로 들어갔다. 벤은 자기 몫의 샌드위치를 손에 쥔 채로 그의 샌드위치를 맛있게 먹는 레이를 흘겨보았고, 짜증스러운 목소리로 한마디 내뱉었다. 

 

“그럴 거면 네가 이거 먹지 그랬어?”  
“원래 음식은 뺏어 먹는 게 더 맛있어. 이건 더 맛있는 샌드위치를 먹기 위해 한 최고의 선택이야.”

 

벤은 아무 대답도 하지 않고 자리에서 일어나, 어딜 가냐는 질문에 조용히 레이의 등 뒤로 가 번쩍 그녀를 들어 안았다. 레이는 갑작스럽게 지면과 떨어진 사람의 반응으로는 당연하게도 온몸을 뒤틀며 버둥거렸지만, 그녀보다 훨씬 크고 무거운 사람에게 안긴 상황이기에 아무 소용없이 품에 폭 안긴 채로-굴욕적으로-물속까지 그대로 끌려갔다. 

 

“저기 지금 무슨 생각을 하는지는 모르겠지만 말이야, 나 좀 내려놓지 않을래? 거 사람 하나 죽일 것 같은 표정 짓지 말고?”

 

레이의 말에 벤은 빙그레 웃으며 그녀를 바라보았다. 레이는 웃는 낯에 침 뱉을 수는 없으니 어색하게나마 그를 따라 입꼬리를 올려 보였다. 그리고 벤은 아무 망설임 없이 그녀를 그대로 물속으로 빠뜨렸다. 레이는 ‘벤의 품 안에 안긴 채’ 비명을 지르며 허우적거렸고, 그는 잠시 후 그녀를 물속에서 건져 올려 제 발로 서 있을 수 있게 놓아 주었다. 둘의 옷은 모두 축축하게 젖어버렸고 특히 레이의 옷은 색이 좀 옅은 데다 얇은 소재로 되어 있어서 그녀의 신체 굴곡이 적나라하게 드러났다. 

다행히도 본인은 그것을 모르는 것 같지만. 벤은 그녀에게 아무 말도 하지 않기로 마음먹었다. 지금 친 이 장난만으로도 이미 레이에게 등짝이 시뻘겋게 될 때까지 두들겨 맞을만하니까. 벤은 레이와 함께 물 밖으로 걸어 나와 점심을 먹던 바위에 앉았고, 고개를 푹 숙인 채 얌전히 그녀의 처분을 기다렸다. 하지만 기다리던 손바닥은 날아오지 않았고, 그는 혹시 레이가 너무 충격을 받아 우는 것은 아닌가 하는 생각에 살짝 고개를 들어 실눈을 뜨고 그녀 쪽을 보았다. 그리고 그의 예상과는 전혀 다르게 레이는 건너편 바위에 앉아 물에 푹 젖은 머리를 손으로 짜서 물기를 털어내고 있었고, 심지어 어딘가 들뜬 얼굴로 콧노래까지 흥얼거리고 있었다. 그는 고개를 들어 그녀를 바라보았고 평소 그녀를 바라볼 때면 마주치던 눈이 아니라 보통 때와는 다르게 유난히 도드라져 보이는, 가슴 위에 놓인 두 개의 살덩이와 마주했다. 

 

“저기 레이…”  
“오 벤, 화난 거 아니지? 그 있잖아, 완전 신기했어! 물에 들어가 있는 느낌이 그런 느낌일 줄은 몰랐어.”

 

레이는 신나서 발갛게 상기된 얼굴로 물에 들어가 있는 느낌에 대해 재잘거렸고, 벤의 귀에는 그 소리가 저 시냇가 물이 흐르는 소리와 진배없는 것으로 들렸다. 그의 눈에는 물에 젖은 얇은 옷자락 너머로 비치는, 이제 갓 여문 젊은 여자의 봉긋한 가슴과 약간 짙은 색의 꽃잎만이 들어왔고, 그것이 그에게 전혀 낯선 것이 아님에도 난생처음으로 여자의 나체를 본 사춘기 소년마냥 미친 듯이 심장이 뛰었다. 

그가 레이를 성적으로 생각한 적이 없는 것은 아니었다. 실루엣이 적나라하게 드러나는 옷을 차려입고 그를 앞서서 걷는 레이를 보고 저 옷을 벗기면 어떤 몸이 드러날까 상상한 적도 있었고 그 도톰한 입술로 자신의 성기를 애무해주는 망상을 하며 자위한 적도 있었다. 성적으로 무지한 그녀를 껴안으며 당장 바지를 벗겨버리고 잔뜩 성난 자신의 페니스를 섹스라고는 한번도 경험해본 적 없는 그 작은 음부로 무자비하게 쑤셔 넣고 싶다는 생각은 함께 지낸 길지 않은 시간동안 수도 없이 했다. 하지만 그는 그런 생각이 든다고 해서 그것을 실행에 옮기려 하거나 그녀와 그런 식으로의 관계를 가지기 위해 그녀를 유도하려 하지 않았다. 이제 20살이 된 젊은 여자와 단둘이 아무도 없는 섬에서 ‘동거’하고 있으니 그런 망상을 하는 것은 자연스러운 행동이다 – 라고만 생각했을 뿐이었다. 그런데 그 망상들을 정말 행동으로 옮기고 싶다는 충동이 처음으로 들기 시작했다. 

 

“자… 자주 이렇게 물에 들어가 본 경험이 없는 것 같아. 물에 들어간 느낌이 굉장히 새로운 경험으로 느껴지는 걸 보니 말이야! 안 되겠어 나 다시 들어가 볼래.” 

 

레이의 손이 그의 손에 닿았고, 그 순간 벤은 다시 현실로 돌아왔다. 그녀는 그의 손을 잡아 자리에서 일으켜서 그를 다시 시냇가로 이끌었다. 그는 순순히 그녀를 따라 물속으로 들어갔고, 누가 가르쳐주지 않았음에도 물 위에 편안하게 드러누운 채 떠 있는 모습을 말없이 바라보았다. 그는 문득 고개를 내려 자신의 다리 사이의 물건이 살짝 묵직해져 있음을 확인하고 그것을 어떻게 감추어야 하나 잠시 생각하다, 다시 평정심을 찾은 마음과 함께 그것도 진정되고 있음에 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

나는 왜 그런 짓을 한 거지. 얇고 비치는 옷을 입은 여자가 물속에 들어가면 어떤 꼴이 될지 잘 알면서 왜 그녀에게 그런 장난을 친 걸까. 한순간의 변덕 때문에? 난 정말로 그깟 샌드위치를 뺏어 먹은 것에 화가 나서 그런 짓을 저지른 걸까? 

 

“벤. 너 오늘 좀 이상해.” 

 

어느새인가 레이는 물위에서 일어나 그에게 다가왔다. 그는 애써 시선을 피하며 태연한 척 물 밖으로 걸어나갔고 레이도 그를 따라 나와 바위에 걸터앉았다. 그녀는 바위에 앉자마자 추운 듯 양어깨를 감싸 안고 온몸을 최대한 웅크린 채 덜덜 떨었다. 

 

“으으. 물에 젖으면 이렇게 추워지는지는 몰랐네. 혹시 여벌 옷이나 그런 건…”  
“없어.”  
“그럼 집에 가자. 이대로 있다간 추워 죽겠어.” 

 

그는 아무 말 없이 나무 바구니를 챙겨 들었다. 후식으로 챙겨온 과일이며 코코아는 결국 하나도 손대지 않았고, 가져온 샌드위치는 반도 먹지 못했다. 그녀와 함께 시간을 보내려 하면 항상 이런 식이었다. 같이 그림을 그리려 하면 실수로 물감통을 엎어 버리고, 쿠키를 만들려 하면 후추를 반죽에 쏟아 버렸다. 산책을 나와 제멋대로 돌아다니게 내버려 두어 ‘그것들’을 보여주기도 했고, 오늘은 샌드위치를 핑계 삼아 물속에 빠뜨려 버렸다. 굉장해. 데이트 분쇄기로 손색이 없는 행동들이야. 그는 바구니를 든 팔을 크게 흔들며 중얼거렸다. 레이는 그와 적당히 거리를 유지한 채로 뒤에서 따라오고 있었다. 분명히 뭔가 석연찮은 구석이 있음을 이 모든 일의 처음부터 느끼고 있었을 것이다. 그가 세상에 태어날 수 있도록 유전물질을 제공한 자의 말마따나 기억을 잃었지만, 직감으로 모든 것을 알아냈을 테지. 아니, 애초에 기억을 잃은 적이 있기는 할까? 아무것도 읽어낼 수 없을 정도로 텅텅 비어있는 지나치게 작위적인 머릿속은 그놈의 명상 타령이나 해대는 제다이들에게나 가능한 것이니 말이야. 뭐 포스의 의지 그 자체라니 누가 가르치지 않아도 본능적으로 할 수 있는 걸지도 모르겠지만 글쎄… 

 

“너 오늘 정말 이상한 거 알아?”

 

옆에서 들려오는 레이의 말에 그는 무심히 고개를 끄덕였다. 의혹으로 가득 찬 눈빛과 함께 대체 뭔 놈의 자기 생각에 빠져 있길래 당장 내 옆에서 꺼지라는 투의 얼굴을 하고 있느냐는 말이 뒤이어 들렸지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그리고 어느 순간부터 그를 뒤따르던 발걸음소리가 들리지 않았다. 그것이 어떤 의미이고 이제 어떤 말싸움이 벌어질지 깨달은 그는 아 하고 탄식을 내뱉었고, 머릿속 깊은 곳에 묻어 두었던, 어린 시절의 그를 두렵고 혼란스럽게 했던 그 기억들이 흘러나와 그의 머릿속을 부유했다. 그는 무의식적으로 손을 들어 옆머리를 손바닥으로 내리눌렀다. 왜 또 지금 이 시점에서 튀어나오는 건데. 저리 가. 사라져버려. 

굳이 장단 맞춰줄 기분은 아니었지만 그렇게 서 있는 그녀를 내버려 둘 정도의 무심함도 없었기에 그는 고개를 돌렸다. 레이는 길 한복판에서 팔짱을 낀 채로 그를 쏘아 보고 있었고, 시선이 마주치자 천천히 다가와 그의 앞에 섰다. 

 

“진짜 뭐 때문에 그렇게 화가 난 건지도 모르겠고 대체 내가 뭘 잘못한 건지도 모르겠는데 장난같이 받아 주면서 풀렸다는 듯 굴어 놓고는 갑자기 얼굴 싹 바꾸고 없는 사람 취급하면서 혼자 쌩 가버리면 난 대체 어느 장단에 맞춰야 하는지 모르겠다. 내가 아무리 기억을 잃어버렸고 그래서 사람 대하는 매너에 부족한 점이 있더라도 네가 이러이러한 부분은 불쾌하다고 얘기를 하면 앞으로 그러지 않겠다고 미안하다고 사과할 수 있을 정도의 인간성은 있어.”  
“나 화 안 났어. 그냥.”  
“그냥?”

 

그의 머릿속에서 또다시 기억이 흘러나왔다. 두 사람이 말다툼하고 있고 그는 그 사이에서 아무것도 하지 못하고 그저 지켜보고만 있는 기억. 여자는 자신이 무엇 때문에 화가 났으며 어떻게 해야 그녀의 기분을 풀어줄 수 있는지에 대해 대부분의 남성이란 성별을 가진 인간은 바로 이해하지 못할 방식으로 설명하고 있었고, 남자는 귀찮음과 난처함이 뒤섞인 표정으로 이마를 짚고 있었다. 

 

“네가 그깟 샌드위치 때문에 화가 났으리라고 생각하진 않으려고 했어. 하지만 어쩌면 네가 인정하기 싫은 사실을 인정하지 않기 위해 애써 그렇게 말하고 있는 걸지도 모르지.”  
“넌 지금 내가 화가 났다고 단정 짓고 있는 건가.”  
“이게 화난 게 아니면 뭔데.”

 

그는 그 말에 긍정도 부정도 하지 않았다. 그는 정말로 지금 느끼고 있는 기분을 뭐라 표현해야 할지에 대해 아무 생각도 들지 않았다. 오래전의 불쾌한 기억을 떠올리며 이해할 수 없는 것에 대해 언쟁을 벌이는 기분이란 마치… 

 

“그래. 나 화났어.” 

 

솔직해지니 마음이 한결 편하다고 그는 속으로 생각했다. 눈앞의 그녀는 전혀 아닌 것 같지만. 

 

“그깟 샌드위치 때문에 화났어. 그래 인정할 건 인정해야지. 샌드위치 때문에 정말 그 한순간만큼은 네 뺨이라도 후려치고 싶을 정도로 화났어. 그간 나랑 같이 지내면서 얼추 느끼고 있었겠지만 나 성격 진짜 이상한 자식이고 분노조절에 문제 있는 놈이야. 자 이제 말로 들으니까 속이 시원하지? 하! 난 진짜 이렇게 다 인정해버리니까 정말 속이 시원해! 너같이 착한 년은 잘 모르겠지만 착한 척을 하는 게 얼마나 쓰레기 같은 일인지 넌 상상도 못할거야.”

 

그는 도저히 그녀의 표정을 마주할 자신이 없어 고개를 돌려버렸다. 과연 그 말에 더욱더 화를 낼까, 아니면 상처받은 얼굴로 울먹이고 있을까? 알게 뭐람. 약속한 한 달은 거의 다 지나버렸는데.

 

“잠시 다른 행성에 다녀올 생각이야. 며칠 안 걸릴 예정이고, 필요한 것은 집에 다 있고. 물론 나 같은 개차반이랑 같이 가고 싶어 하지는 않겠지.” 

 

그는 비행정을 향해 빠르지도 느리지도 않은 속도로 발걸음을 옮겼고, ‘행성’이 무엇인지에 대해 설명해줘야 했는지에 대해 잠시 고민하다 이젠 정말로 그럴 필요 따위는 없어져 버렸음을 깨닫고 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 그가 짧지도 길지도 않은 기간 동안 숲 속에 내버려뒀던 비행정은 예상보다도 그곳에서 그다지 멀지 않은 곳에 있었다. 비행정에 오르려는 순간에서야 그는 손에 아직 나무바구니가 들려 있는 것을 보았고, 아무 생각 없이 바구니를 열었다. 한 손에 쏙 들어올 정도로 작은 흰 우산과 검은 우산이 가장 위에 놓여 있었고, 채 먹지 못한 샌드위치가 든 도시락 상자, 다 식어버린 물이 든 물병, 두 명이 앉기엔 제법 큰 돗자리, 조잡한 무늬가 들어간 손수건, 자른 지 오래되어 생기를 잃은 과일, 날이 살짝 무뎌 보이지만 제대로 힘을 줘서 찌르면 나름대로 상처를 입힐 수 있을 만한 칼. 칼.

정말 이런 걸로 날 어떻게 해볼 수 있을 거라 생각한 거야? 

그의 얼굴에 실소가 피어올랐다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 내핵까지 파고 들어갈 삽질을 시키고 싶습니다.


	3. 밤

3\. 밤

 

레이는 가벼운 발걸음으로 들판을 내달렸다. 풀잎에 맺힌 저녁 이슬이 그녀의 바지를 스치고 지나갈 때마다 흰 바지에 엷게 풀색 물이 들어 숲에 도착할 즈음엔 본래의 색을 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 얼룩덜룩하게 변해 버렸다. 무엇인가에 쫓기는 듯 그녀는 걸음을 멈추지 않고 계속 내달렸고, 제법 밤공기가 차가움에도 한참을 달린 터라 더위를 느끼는지 옷 위에 걸친 로브를 벗어 손에 들었다. 어둠이 깊게 스며든 숲은 은빛 나무의 잎사귀에서 흘러나오는 빛을 은은히 발하며 낮과는 또 다른 아름다움을 내보이고 있었지만, 레이는 그 어디에도 눈길 한번 주지 않고 오로지 눈앞의 그 길만을 보며 끊임없이 그 방향으로 나아갔다. 그녀는 동행자가 있었을 때보다 훨씬 더 빠르게 숲의 중심부 언저리에 도달했고, 예의 그 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 어둠으로 인해 시각이 제한된 까닭인지 그녀의 후각은 더욱더 예민하게 반응하고 있었고, 그녀를 혼란스럽게 했던 그 이질적인 냄새가 쇠붙이 특유의 비릿한 냄새라고 자신 있게 말할 수 있었다. 그리고 숲의 중심부에 자리한 거대한 나무 옆에 한때는 저항군의 전투기라고 불렸던 물체가 볼썽사나운 몰골로 추락한 잔해를 볼 수 있었다. 그녀는 A-wing을 향해 실낱같은 희망을 품고 달려갔고, 조종석을 비롯해 엔진마저 완전히 박살 난 것을 확인하고 바닥에 그대로 주저앉았다. 아무리 기계를 다루는데 능숙한 그녀라지만 이런 걸레짝이 된 것을 며칠 내로 고쳐 날 수 있는 물건으로 만드는 것은 불가능했다. 레이는 문득 이 전투기의 주인이었을 사람으로 생각이 미쳤고, 고개를 돌리자 그리 멀지 않은 풀숲에 머리 부분이 푹 패인 헬멧이 나뒹굴고 있었다. 그녀는 전투기를 본 순간 든 생각이 조종사의 안위가 아니라 ‘어떻게 이 전투기를 움직이는 물건으로 만들 수 있을까’ 뿐이었음에 자조적으로 웃었다. 하지만 이대로 이 행성에 갇혀 버린다면 시신도 찾지 못할 저 헬멧의 주인과 같은 신세가 될 것이다. 

그래, 문제는 무슨 수로 이 행성을 빠져나가냐는 거지. 

레이는 잠시 고민하다 너덜너덜해진 엔진을 기체에서 끄집어냈다. 겉으로 확인한 그대로 아무리 봐도 이걸 고쳐낼 가망은 전혀 없어 보였다. 레이는 아무 미련 없이 그것을 짓밟았고, 그것은 대여섯 번 정도 만에 엔진으로써의 모습을 완전히 잃어버린 채 부품 덩어리들로 해체되어 땅바닥에 나뒹굴었다. 그녀는 덩어리 무더기를 헤집고 그 사이에서 손바닥만 한 크기의 은색 원반을 집어 들었다. 

전 우주의 고물이 모여드는 자쿠에서도 이렇게까지 구식기술로 만들어진 물건은 본 적이 없었다. 간혹 오래된 물건들을 수집하는 괴짜들이 자기 수집품이랍시고 조악하기 짝이 없는 고철 덩어리를 보여준 적이 있었지만, 이 ‘통신기’와 비교하자면 최신기술로 만든 첨단 장비일 지경이었다. 과연 작동은 할까 의심스럽기까지 한 물건을 요리조리 돌려 보며, 레이는 그래도 이 물건이 용케 엔진부품 틈바구니에서 살아남았음에 감탄했다. 이 녀석이 정말로 작동한다면 고물을 수집하면서 깨달은 교훈인 “가장 단순한 것이 가장 튼튼하다.” 의 예시를 훌륭하게 보여줄지도 모르겠다고 그녀는 생각했다. 

이 고대의 기술로 만들어진 통신기를 엔진부품 사이에 끼워 넣어 어떤 최악의 순간에도 쓸 수 있는 비상연락 장치로 고안할 생각을 한 엔지니어는 어딘가 나사가 하나 빠진 듯한 트윌렉 족 여자였다. 섬에서의 수련을 마치고 저항군 기지가 있는 디콰르 행성에 도착했을 때, 제일 먼저 레이를 맞이한 사람이 핀이나 포, BB-8이나 R2D2도 아닌, 활주로에서 느긋하게 전투기를 정비하고 있던 바로 그 사람이었다. 

 

‘어이, 내가 스패너를 하나 떨어뜨린 것 같은데 좀 주워주지 않겠어? 지금 내가 허리를 굽혀 이걸 줍기엔 좀 곤란한 상황이거든.’ 

 

단순히 허리를 굽히기가 귀찮다는 이유로 처음 보는 사람에게 스패너를 주워 달라고 부탁한 그 여자는 항상 자기가 엔진 사이에 끼워 넣은 통신기가 가져다줄 유용성에 대해 설파하고 다녔다. 언젠가는 파일럿 중의 누군가가 기적적으로 돌아와 나에게 감사인사를 하게 될 것이다, 정말 모든 게 사라진 절망 중에서도 마지막으로 남은 희망이 될 것이다. 등을 운운하면서 말이다. 

대체로 엔지니어들은 그녀를 얼간이 취급했고, 과연 그 통신기가 일리니엄 항성계를 벗어난 지역에서까지 제대로 된 발신이 가능할지에 대해 절대 불가능할 것이라 일축했다. 그 여자는 통신기가 은하계 외부에서도 발신이 가능할 거라고 온갖 과학적 원리를 들먹여가며 열변을 토했지만 아무도 그 말을 들어주지 않았다. 심지어 통신기를 부착하는 것을 승인한 레아 장군도 레이에게 지나가는 말로 “그 트윌렉 여자는 살짝 정신이 나간 것 같아. 그렇지 않아?” 라고 말할 정도였으니까. 

물론 레이도 그 여자를 대수로이 여기지 않는 건 마찬가지였다. 그녀를 동료로도 여기지 않고 자기들끼리 똘똘 뭉쳐 다니는 엔지니어들이 너무하다고는 생각했지만, 통신기에 대해서만큼은 완전히 헛소리라고 그 누구보다도 자신 있게 말할 수 있었다. 초고대 기술이니 잃어버린 기술 같은 소리를 주워섬기면서 아무도 거들떠보지 않을 고철을 소중히 품고 있는 괴짜들이 단 하나의 예외도 없이 미친 자들이라는 것을 자쿠에서 지겹게 봐왔던 터였다. 냉정하게 말해서 그녀도 그자들과 전혀 다를 바가 없었다. 그 통신기를 지금 여기서 별다른 흠집 없이 온전한 채로 발견하기 전까지는. 

통신기 사용법은 아주 단순했다. 원반의 중앙에 있는 빨간 버튼을 짧게 세 번, 길게 세 번, 그리고 다시 짧게 세 번 누르는 것만으로도 그 즉시 디콰르의 저항군 기지에 비상호출 신호가 가도록 설정되어 있다고 그 여자가 파일럿마다 붙잡고 설명한 것이 아직도 레이의 머릿속엔 선명하게 남아 있었다. 그 사람 좋은 포가 넌더리를 내면서 제발 적당히 했으면 좋겠다고 고개를 저은 것은 덤이었다. 

 

닷닷닷. 대시대시대시. 닷닷닷. 

 

통신기는 디콰르에서 시험 작동을 해봤을 때와 똑같은 특유의 경쾌한 버튼음을 냈다. 과연 그 신호가 무사히 저항군 기지에 도달했을지는 모를 일이지만 적어도 똑같은 버튼음을 낸다는 것은 좋은 징조였다. 레이는 통신기를 바지 주머니에 넣고, 이름 모를 파일럿의 잔해를 다시 숲 속에 홀로 남겨두기 전 마지막으로 A-wing의 조종석을 찬찬히 뒤져 보았다. 다 부서진 조종석의 자잘한 부품들을 걷어내고 조종석 내벽을 한뼘 한뼘 조심스레 쓸어 본 그녀는 어느 한 지점에서 집게손가락에 미세하게 돌출된 부분이 느껴지자 그대로 그것을 꾹 눌렀다. 그 부분에서 손을 떼자 작은 크기의 수납함이 밖으로 튀어나왔고, 수납함 속에 든 물건을 본 레이는 회심의 미소를 지으며 그것을 통신기가 든 주머니 반대편에 넣었다.

 

*

 

디콰르의 저항군 기지가 시끄러운 경고음으로 가득 찬 것은 새벽이 깊을 무렵이었다. 당번 오퍼레이터들은 각성 음료가 든 컵에 코를 박기 직전 벌떡 일어나 전 기지의 사람들이 깨지 않도록 볼륨을 최대한 낮춰 –이미 잠에서 깬 귀밝은 사람들에게는 심심한 애도를- 두었고, 경계 근무병들은 그 경고음이 기지를 퍼스트 오더가 습격했다는 경보와는 전혀 다른 음인 것에 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 순식간에 긴급회의가 소집되었고, 레아 장군을 위시로 한 저항군 주요 수뇌부들이 모두 원탁에 앉자 오퍼레이터의 브리핑으로 회의가 시작되었다. 

 

“현재 상황 보고 드리겠습니다. 10분 전 서쪽 미확인 지대 접경으로 추정되는 곳에서 발신한 비상호출 신호를 수신했습니다. 수신 즉시 분석해 본 결과 6개월 전 전투기와 수송기에 일괄적으로 부착한 통신기로 발신한 신호임이 확인되었으며, 통신기 고유 식별 코드는 3개월 전 정찰 임무 중 실종된 파일럿 마라사 에본의 A-wing에 부착된 것과 일치합니다.   
“어느 행성에서 보낸 신호인지 파악되었습니까?”   
“미확인 지대 접경지역에 있는 행성이라 발신지를 정확히 파악하는데 시간이 좀 더 필요할 것 같습니다. 은하계 주요 행성지도에는 나타나지 않는 군소행성이거나 무인 행성으로 추정됩니다.”

 

좌중이 술렁이더니 불쑥 아크바 제독이 입을 열었다. 

 

“수신한 비상 호출 신호가 ‘그 통신기’를 사용해서 보낸 신호란 말이지?”   
“그렇습니다. 정확하게 ‘그 통신기’가 방출하는 전파 패턴과 일치합니다.” 

 

믿을 수 없다, 말도 안 된다 라는 말이 원탁 곳곳에서 터져 나왔다. 그러면서 과연 어느 행성일까에 대한 추측을 저마다 풀어 놓으려 하는 순간 레아는 재빠르게 원탁을 두 번 두드리는 것으로 소란을 잠재웠다. 

 

“오퍼레이터, 발신 위치의 좌표를 찾는데 얼마나 더 시간이 걸릴 것 같습니까?”   
“좌표는 확인이 되었지만, 그 좌표에 위치해야 할 행성이 데이터베이스의 지도상에는 존재하지 않는 것으로 파악되었습니다. 찾을 수 있는 모든 지도를 총동원해 검색하고 있습니다만 아마도 찾기는 힘들…” 

 

오퍼레이터가 말을 끝맺으려는 찰나 구석에 C-3PO와 함께 있던 R2-D2가 아스트로메크 드로이드 특유의 전자음을 내며 레아에게 향했고, 원탁 주위에서 혹시 모를 명령에 대기하고 있던 사람들은 재빠르게 길을 터주었다. 알투는 레아에게 드로이드 언어를 모르는 사람들에게는 ‘삑삐빅’이라고 밖에 들리지 않을 전자음을 냈고, 그녀가 알겠다는 제스처를 취하자 홀로그램 지도를 원탁 위로 펼쳐 보였다. 원탁 위에 펼쳐져 있던 홀로그램 지도와 알투의 지도가 겹쳐져 맞물리고, 오퍼레이터들이 확인했지만 아무것도 없었던 그 지점에 작은 행성이 하나 나타났다. 

 

“이 지도는 제국 이전 구 공화국 시절의 지도군요. 그러니 오퍼레이터들이 찾지 못한 것도 당연하지요. 제국 시절 제국에 반항했던 모든 행성이 말 그대로 지도에서 지워져 나갔으니 이 행성도 그런 행성 중 하나일 겁니다. 알투의 데이터베이스에 남아 있는 것이 다행입니다. 다만 최근 이 지역이 퍼스트 오더 영향권에 들어가는 바람에 구조 작전을 펼치기에는 좀 위험하리라 판단이 되는데…”   
“제가 가도록 하지요.”

 

좌중의 이목이 지도에서 다시 레아에게로 집중되었다. 

 

“저 행성은 오래전 저와 한이 불시착하는 바람에 임시로 몇 달간 거주한 적이 있는 행성입니다. 저 행성에 대한 정보는 데이터베이스 상에 남은 것보다는 제가 아는 것이 더 풍부할 겁니다. 한시가 바쁜 이 시점에서는 저곳에 대해 제일 잘 아는 사람이 가는 것이 효율적이지 않겠습니까? 안전에 관해서라면 츄바카를 데려가는 것이 한 분대의 보병을 이끌고 가는 것보다 훨씬 안전할 겁니다.”

 

레아의 눈빛은 단호했고 그 누구도 그녀의 말에 반박할 수 없도록 해주겠다는 무언의 뜻이 그녀의 말 한마디마다 실려 있었다. 제독들은 장군의 고집을 꺾을 수 없다는 것을 깨닫고 모두 찬성의 뜻을 내비쳤으며, 다만 우주에서 가장 빠른 고철 덩어리를 타고 갈 것을 절대 양보할 수 없는 조건으로 내걸었다. 그리고 레아는 그 조건을 흔쾌히 받아들였다. 회의는 레아 장군이 몸소 밀레니엄 팔콘에 탑승해 수행원으로 츄바카만을 데리고 파일럿을 구조하는 것으로 결론지어졌고, 회의가 아주 빠르게 끝난 덕에 참석자들은 새벽잠을 잠깐이나마 더 즐길 수 있게 되었다. 레아는 최소한의 소지품만을 챙겼고, C-3PO가 팔콘의 정비가 끝났다는 소식을 가져오기가 무섭게 즉시 승선했다. 

실로 오랜만에 타보는 밀레니엄 팔콘은 크게 변한 것 없이 오래전의 모습 그대로였다. 먼저 팔콘의 조종석에 앉아 기체 세팅을 조정하고 있던 츄이가 반갑게 그녀를 맞이했고, 레아는 조수석에 앉아 안전벨트를 매고 보조적인 항법장치 등을 작동시켰다. 비록 마지막으로 탄 것이 십수 년 전이라지만 수없이 그녀와 생사고락을 함께 한 녀석의 작동법은 세월이 흘러도 잊을 수 없었다. 잠시 후 팔콘이 아직은 어두운 하늘 위로 솟아올랐다. 츄이의 능숙한 조작으로 팔콘은 가볍게 대기권을 벗어나 우주 공간으로 나왔고 곧바로 하이퍼 스페이스에 돌입했다. 

레아는 아무 말 없이 별들이 발하는 찬란한 빛줄기로 가득한 창 너머를 바라보았다. 대체 무슨 충동으로 그 이름도 기억나지 않는 파일럿을 구조하겠다며 나섰는지, 회의 과정에서 그녀가 대체 무슨 얘기를 했는지조차 기억나지 않았다. 그 행성이 그녀에게 특별한 기억이 있는 행성이라서? 물론 그것도 이유 중의 하나겠지만, 한이 죽은 지금은 그곳에 가도 슬픈 기억만을 떠오르게 할 것이 분명했다. 확실히 그녀가 다른 제독들을 설득한 그 말은 지금에 와서 돌이켜보면 온갖 논리적 허점투성이였다. 저항군의 지도자인 그녀가 저항군 전체적으로 본다면 그리 큰일도 아닌, 파일럿 한 사람을 구하기 위해 10명의 인간 병사 몫을 해낼 수 있는 백전노장을 데리고 지도상에서 사라진 행성으로 떠난다는 것은 무모한 일에 가까웠다. 레아의 존재가 바로 저항군인 이 상황에서 그녀가 이 일로 인해 부상을 입거나 극단적으로는 목숨을 잃는다면 저항군이 완전히 와해될 가능성도 없지 않았다. 그러다 문득 레아의 머릿속을 스치고 지나간 한 마디가 있었다. 언젠가 그녀의 남동생으로부터 포스에 관한 기초적인 지식을 배우면서, 포스가 알 수 없는 방식으로 우주의 모든 생명체에게 영향을 미치고 있다는 말을 들은 것이 떠올랐다. 루크의 말대로 어쩌면 포스가 그녀를 이끄는 것일지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그녀의 하나뿐인 아들이, 십수 년째 집에 돌아오지 못하고 방황하는 그녀의 아들이 그곳에 있고 포스가 두 사람이 서로 만날 수 있게끔 인도하고 있다는 생각이.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 설명충 그만하고 빨리 재밌는 부분 쓰고 싶어요   
> 근데 머릿속에서는 재밌었는데 쓰고 나면 노잼이겠지 흙흙


	4. 연결

4\. 연결

 

아침에 일어나자마자 레이가 한 일은 그동안 자유롭게 돌아다닐 수 없었던 저택을 마음껏 뒤지고 다니는 것이었다. 그와 함께 지낸 한 달 동안 그녀는 저택의 그 어느 곳도 혼자서 마음대로 돌아다닐 수 없었고, 어쩌다 감시가 좀 소홀해진 틈을 타 그를 따돌렸다 싶은 순간 정신을 차리고 뒤를 돌아보면 언제나 “찾았다.”라는 낮은 목소리가 있곤 했다. 지난 1년 동안 깨어있는 시간 내내 그녀가 루크에게 받은 훈련은 마음을 비우고 그 어떤 것도 남겨두지 않는 것이었지만, 새로이 발견한 장소에 대한 감상과 두 갈림길 중 어느 길을 택해야 할지에 대한 생각까지도 완전히 차단하는 것은 대체 세상 어떤 존재가 그런 것이 가능할지 모를 일이었다. ‘이래서는 안 되는데.’ 라는 생각이 떠오르는 순간 번번이 그는 레이의 존재를 포착해냈고, 그녀는 더 많은 것을 보여주지 않기 위해 미련 없이 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 그녀가 생각하는 모든 것을 들여다보려 했고 그녀는 그에게 아무것도 보여주지 않으려 했다. 

그가 계속해서 드러내 보였던 레이에 대한 애정과 애착은 설령 그 자체로서는 진짜 감정일지라도, 근본적으로는 그녀를 다크 사이드로 끌어들이려는 목적을 가진 것이었다. 그리고 그녀는 단 한 순간도 그 비틀린 감정에 흔들리지 않았다. 그와 함께 이 행성에서 지내게 된 한 달 동안 단 한 순간도. 

 

‘그따위 살인마한테 받는 사랑 따위 필요 없어.’ 

 

정말로? 

레이는 고개를 세차게 흔들었다. 더 이상은 그가 포스로 머릿속을 들여다볼 수 없을 만큼 먼 곳에 있을 텐데 아직도 누군가가 그녀의 머릿속에 있다는 꺼림칙한 느낌이 들었다. 혹시나 그동안 몇 번이고 부르고 싶었지만 차마 부를 수 없었던 그녀의 스승이 연결을 시도한 건가 싶었지만, 그것 또한 아니었다. 그리고 그럴 가능성도 없었고. 루크는 그녀에게 임무를 맡기고 떠난 이후로 연결을 끊은 채 또다시 잠적해버렸다. 

 

‘루크, 제발 뭐라고 말 좀 해봐요. 이제 이걸 엿들을 카일로 렌도 없으니 제발.’ 

 

레이는 어리광부리듯 두 사람 간에 존재하는 스승과 제자로서의 연결을 ‘붙잡고 흔들었다’. 하지만 루크는 아무 반응도 하지 않았다. 그리고 그녀도 더 이상의 시도가 무의미하다는 것을 깨닫고 단념했다. 일단 아직은 연결이 존재하고 있으니 그가 살아 있다는 것은 분명하고, 그가 살아 있는 걸 확인한 것만으로도 충분하니까. 

그녀가 아침 내내 확인한 대부분의 방은 유감스럽게도 빈방이었다. 오랫동안 사용하지 않은 듯 바닥에 먼지가 쌓여 있었고, 굴러다니는 먼지 외에는 정말로 아무것도 남겨두지 않았다. 한숨을 내쉴 때마다 그녀의 입김에 공기 중의 먼지가 휘말려 올라가는 것을 보며, 레이는 오래된 우주 전함의 부품에 켜켜이 낀 먼지들을 오래간만에 떠올렸다. 어쩌면 카일로 렌이 방 안에 들어가지 못하게 막은 것은 먼지에 질식해 죽지 말라는 배려일지도 모른다고 생각하니 실소가 터져 나왔다. 그리고 그녀는 그 모든 먼지 구덩이들을 확인하고, 마지막으로 카일로 렌의 것으로 추측하고 있던 방만을 눈앞에 남겨 놓았다. 

대충 눈치로 추리해보건대 근 한 달을 아슬아슬하게 이어져 왔던 이 기묘한 동거가 어제의 그 일로 박살 난 까닭은 단순히 그 덩치 큰 정신적 미숙아의 변덕 탓이라고 그녀는 결론을 내렸다. 그러니 어제 집을 나서기 전 상태 그대로일 것이고, 그 방 안에 뭔가 단서가 될만한 물건이 있을 것은 당연한 일이다 – 라고 그녀는 문고리를 움켜쥐고 속으로 중얼거렸다. 설사 방안에 침대만 덩그러니 놓여 있는 상태여도 그녀는 실망하지 않을 자신이 있었다. 지금까지 일곱 개 남짓의 방을 확인했지만 발견한 것은 모두 먼지 구덩이뿐 이었기에 그녀의 기대치는 이미 바닥을 뚫고 들어간 상태였다. 

레이는 심호흡하고 문을 안쪽으로 밀었다. 

 

*

 

마스크가 얼굴 위에 덮이자 피부에 금속 특유의 차가운 느낌이 전해짐과 동시에 안면이 짓눌리는 듯한 느낌이 들자, 카일로는 한 달 만에 다시 쓰는 마스크가 주는 답답함에 속으로 진저리를 쳤다. 대체 무슨 생각으로 근 14년간 하루도 거르지 않고 이 망할 놈의 물건을 쓰고 다닌 건지 자신을 이해할 수 없을 정도로 불편한 물건이었다. 

 

‘이젠 좀 벗어도 되지 않을까?’ 

 

14년 전, 고작 16살짜리 애송이였던 그가 자신이 진정으로 가야 할 길이 어떤 길인지 깨달았을 무렵, 그의 생물학적 부모가 물려준 유약한 외모와 아직 완전히 여물지 않아 앳된 티가 나는 목소리는 전 은하계를 공포에 떨게 할 렌 기사단 수장의 모습으로는 전혀 어울리지 않았다. 그의 새로운 스승은 아직은 미성숙한 카일로 렌이 어떤 고민에 빠져 있는지 아주 잘 이해하고 있었고, 그 고민을 어떻게 해결할 수 있을지에 대해서도 제 외할아버지를 동경하는 사춘기 소년의 마음에 쏙 들만 한 탁월한 해결책을 제시했다. 존재만으로도 적에게 위압감을 줄 수 있는 그런 이미지는 그리 멀리 있지 않았다. 검은 옷을 입고 얼굴을 완전히 가릴 수 있는 마스크를 쓰고 변조된 목소리를 내며, 손짓만으로 적의 목을 비틀어버리던 시스의 군주를 제 눈으로 확인한 소년에게 ‘현명한 스노크’는 그 모습을 충실히 쫓을 기회를 주었다. 퍼스트 오더는 새로운 제국이 되어 이전 제국의 뼈아픈 실패를 교훈 삼아 새 시대에 걸맞은 안정적인 질서를 건설할 것이고, 제국의 적들에게 공포의 대상이었던 다스 베이더의 손자는 외조부의 뜻을 이어 그가 끝맺지 못한 일을 마침내 매듭짓게 될 것이라고. 

그리고 이제 30살이 된 그는 외조부와 같은 사람이 되기를 동경한다는 것이 썩 훌륭한 생각은 아님을 깨닫게 되었다. 다스 베이더는 휘하의 장교들에게 공포감을 심어 준답시고 작은 실수 하나만으로 유능한 인재들을 너무 많이 죽여 버렸고, 결과적으로는 제 목숨 하나 보전하기 급급해하는 멍청한 돼지들만이 제국군에 남게 되었다. 베이더 경은 라이트 세이버 검술과 포스를 다루는 등 개인적 능력 면에서는 탁월한 인물이었지만 전 제국군을 지휘하는 황제의 오른팔로서 사람을 다스리는 방법에는 흠결이 있었다. 게다가 최근 전장을 다니며 나름대로 느낀 바는, 무작정 공포로만 제국의 신민들을 다스렸다가는 다스 시디어스의 제국이 했던 실수와 똑같은 실수를 저지르게 될 것이 자명하다는 것이었다. 조공품의 할당량이 조금 부족하게 채워졌다는 사소한 이유 등으로 행성을 초토화하는 것은 전혀 온당치 않은 처사일뿐더러 무고한 인명에 대한 무의미한 학살에 불과했다. 때로는 적이라도 아량과 자비를 베풀 수 있어야 제국의 오랜 지속을 도모할 수 있는… 

문득 카일로는 그의 마음이 형편없이 흐트러져 있는 것을 깨달았다. 스승과 독대하는 자리에서 이런 물렁해빠진 마음가짐으로는 온갖 질책과 모욕을 당할 것이 분명했다. 더불어 그가 듣기 싫어하는 최악의 말도. 그는 자기 얼굴을 가로지르는 끔찍한 흉터의 존재에 대해, 그 흉터를 만든 사람이 누구인지, 왜 자신이 그런 흉터를 갖게 되었는지 다시 한 번 상기했다. 그 여자의 얼굴에 라이트 세이버를 휘둘러 똑같은 흉터를 내준다고 생각하자 완전히 식어버린 분노가 억지로나마 다시 밀려 올라왔고, 그는 자신의 방을 빠져나와 스승이 있는 곳으로 향했다. 

그는 자신의 생각 그 이상으로 빛에 이끌리고 있었다. 

 

*

 

레아는 행성에 거의 다 도착했다는 츄이의 말에 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다. 눈을 뜨자 그녀의 눈에 보이는 것은 푸른색의 작은 행성이었고, 오래전 마지막으로 그 모습을 봤을 때와 별로 달라진 게 없이 그대로인 모습이었다. 그녀는 그 행성에서 가장 눈에 띄는 대륙의 가장자리, 바다와 맞닿은 땅에 오래된 집이 있다는 것도 기억하고 있었다. 이젠 아무도 살지 않는 오래된 집. 

그녀가 처음 이 행성에 도착했을 때는 배 속에 아이가 있었다. 아직 전쟁의 포화가 채 가라앉기도 전에 생긴 아이였고, 전혀 계획에도 없는 갑작스러운 일이었다. 그녀가 임신했다는 사실을 알게 된 날은 아이가 생긴 지 이미 6개월이 지난 후였고, 그 사실이 밝혀진 날 한은 등에 감각이 사라질 정도로 두들겨 맞음과 동시에 온 반란군 사람들의 따가운 눈총을 받아야 했다. 

 

‘그러게 내가 피임하자고 했잖아.’  
‘난 계산해보니 안전한 날이길래 그랬지. 그리고 우린 이제 부부인데 애 하나쯤은 있어도 문될 건 없잖…’  
‘그걸 지금 말이라고 해?’

 

지금 생각해도 참 어처구니없는 대화였다. 레아는 그때 한이 제발 용서해달라고 싹싹 빌 때까지 수시로 등짝을 갈긴 것은 인생을 통틀어 한 손으로 꼽힐만한 훌륭한 행동이었다고 생각했다. 그리고 바로 다음 날 회의에서 몬 모스마는 전선에 있겠다고 고집을 피우는 그녀에게 강제로 무기한 휴가를 내렸고, 한은 그녀의 휴가에 동행할 것을 지시했다. 레아는 절대로 의자에서 일어나지 않겠다고 완강하게 저항했지만, 등 뒤에서 츄바카가 그녀를 간단히 의자에서 떼어내 밀레니엄 팔콘까지 ‘들고 가’ 자리에 앉히고 친절하게도 안전 벹트까지 채워주었다. 

 

‘저기 있잖아. 레아, 내가 사실은 은퇴하면 조용히 살려고 봐둔 행성이 하나 있어. 그게 거의 20년 전에 멸망한 곳이라 지도상에서도 지워진 지 오래고 기억하는 사람도 거의 없고. 그래서 말인데 애가 어느 정도 자랄 때까지는 거기서 우리끼리 사는 게 어때?’  
‘아무것도 없는 곳에서 애를 키우자고? 지금 그걸 말이라고 해?’  
‘아무것도 없는 곳이라니 그렇게 말하면 섭섭하지. 이래 봬도 내가 노후대비를 위해 봐둔 행성인데 아무 준비도 안 했을 것 같아? 내 언제라도 도망칠 수 있도록 끝내주는 집이며 튼튼한 벙커도 만들어 뒀는데…’

 

아버지가 된다는 사실에 조금은 책임감이 생긴 건지 전보다는 제법 믿음직한 표정을 지어 보이자 레아는 아직 한편으로는 이 휴가가 불편하기는 했지만, 한과 함께라면 그리 나쁘지 않을 거라고 자신을 설득했다. 그리고 행성에 도착하자마자 그녀는 한의 말이 새빨간 거짓말이라는 것을 깨달았다. 한이 말한 끝내주는 집은 제법 규모는 컸지만, 전혀 보수하지 않아 고칠 곳 투성이인 사실상 폐가나 다름없는 저택이었고, 튼튼한 벙커라는 것은 밀수품 선적을 한 곳에 모아두어 그 모양새가 흡사 벙커와 같은 것이었다. 

 

‘그리고 그 주변의 숲이 참 아름다웠지.’ 

 

레아는 그 당시의 자신이 어떻게 행동했는지 마치 어제 일처럼 생생히 기억해낼 수 있었다 - 그녀의 온 정신은 착륙하면서 팔콘의 창 너머로 본 은색 숲에 집중되어 있었고, 난처한 얼굴로 용서를 구하는 한은 안중에도 없었다. 한의 긴 사과가 다 끝나자 그녀는 그대로 그의 팔을 잡아 숲으로 이끌었고… 그 숲 속에서 있었던 일이 기억나자 레아는 누가 그때의 모습을 훔쳐본 것처럼 얼굴을 붉히며 미소를 지었다. 

삼십 년 전의 기억과 변함없이 은색 숲은 아름다웠다. 츄이는 레아가 숲을 보고 싶어 하는 것을 눈치채고 일부러 낮은 고도에서 천천히 비행했다. 놀러 온 게 아니라 조난한 파일럿을 구하러 온 것이지만, 왠지 모르게 드는 그 파일럿이 이미 안전하게 보호받고 있는 듯한 느낌과 다시는 이 풍경을 볼 수 없을 거라는 예감이 그녀의 시선을 숲의 풍경으로 돌렸다. 레아는 포스가 인도하는 대로 팔콘이 갈 방향을 지시했고, 젊은 나무들 속, 그 근방에서 가장 크고 오래된 나무 옆에 어지럽게 널브러진 전투기의 잔해를 발견했다. 상당히 심하게 부서진 상태였지만 그것이 저항군 소속의 전투기라는 사실은 확인할 수 있을 만큼은 남아 있었기에 착륙해서 조사해볼 가치는 있었다. 레아는 혹시나 팔콘이 착륙하면서 주변의 나무들을 건드리지 않을까 싶었지만, 다행히 착륙할만한 공간은 충분했고, 기체가 움직임을 멈추자 바로 뛰어내려 전투기의 잔해를 향해 다가갔다. 전투기 기체에 표시된 고유식별 번호를 대조해 본 결과 그 전투기의 주인은 구조신호를 보낸 통신기의 주인과 일치했다. 하지만 기체의 파손 정도를 봤을 때 이 전투기의 주인은 비상탈출조차 시도하지 못하고 죽었을 것이 분명해 보였다. 

그렇다면 누가 구조신호를 보냈단 말인가. 

불현듯 레아는 머릿속에 한 줄기 빛이 스쳐 지나가는 느낌이 들었다. 강한 포스를 지닌 누군가가 멀지 않은 곳에 있고, 아마 그 사람이 신호를 보냈을 거라는 예감이 그녀를 오래된 집의 방향으로 달려가게 하였다. 츄이는 영문도 모르고 레아를 뒤따랐고, 마음이 급한 건 알지만 무슨 일인지 설명은 해줘야 하지 않겠냐는 의미로 살짝 불만스러운 고함을 내뱉었다. 그녀는 비록 젊은 시절처럼 마음껏 빠르게 달려나갈 수는 없지만, 몸이 따라주는 대로 힘껏 달려나가며 숲의 공기를 들이마셨다. 정말이지 오랜만에 맛보는 상쾌한 느낌이었다. 오랫동안 느껴보지 못했던 그리운 느낌. 

레아는 불현듯 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 멈춰 섰다. 지금 이 행성에 있는 사람은 저항군에 구조신호를 보낸 그 사람뿐만이 아니었다. 그녀가 애써 느끼려 하지 않아도 느껴질 정도로 강하고 사악한 포스가 지척에 있었다. 그 구조신호의 주인이 평온하고 고요한 포스를 발산하고 있는 것과는 정반대로, 그녀의 몸을 떨리게 하는 사악한 포스는 지나치게 불안정하게 요동치며 주변의 모든 것을 헤집어 놓고 있었다. 그리고 레아는 그 포스를 발산하고 있는 사람을 향해, 너무나 오랫동안 불러보지 못했던 이름을 불렀다. 

 

“벤.” 

 

퍼스트 오더 소속의 입실론 급 왕복선이 땅 위에 내려앉았다. 출입구가 열리고 열댓 명 남짓 스톰 트루퍼들의 뒤로 렌 기사단의 수장이 천천히 걸어 나왔다. 20년 만에 보는 아들의 모습에 레아의 심장은 가슴에서 튀어나갈 듯 요동쳤다. 

 

“벤!” 

 

터져버릴 듯한 가슴을 부여잡으며 레아는 다시 한 번 그의 귀에 똑똑히 들리도록 오랫동안 불러보지 못한 이름을 불렀다. 어찌 되든 상관없었다. 제 아비를 죽일 정도로 타락한 자식이고 자신마저 죽인다 해도 레아는 개의치 않았다. 지금 그녀의 눈앞에 잃어버린 아들이 있었고, 그녀는 그의 이름을 불러야만 했다. 아직도 그의 안에는 빛이 느껴지니까. 부르면 지금이라도 돌아올 수 있을 정도로 강하게 자리 잡은 빛이 그녀의 눈에는 똑똑히 보이니까. 

카일로 렌은 이미 죽은 지 오래된 이름을 부르는 늙은이를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 한 치의 망설임도 없이 팔을 들어 올려 포스로 목을 움켜쥐었다. 늙은이는 저항하지 못하고 괴로운 듯 손을 휘저었고 이내 축 늘어진 채 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 뒤에서 그 집안의 충직한 털북숭이가 괴성을 지르며 보우캐스터를 발사했지만 지난번과 같은 실수는 없었다. 카일로 렌은 가볍게 탄을 멈춰버리고 그것을 다시 털북숭이를 향해 밀쳐냈다. 

 

“북쪽으로 조금 더 이동하면 적의 비행선이 있을 것이다. 중요한 정보들만 수집하고 폭파한 뒤 이곳으로 돌아와 대기하도록.”  
“렌 사령관님, 시체는 어떻게 처리할까요?”  
“이곳에 두고 간다. 추후 협상에 사용할 카드로 쓸 수 있으니 구덩이에 파묻은 뒤에는 위치를 표시해두도록.”  
“알겠습니다.” 

 

그는 두 사람의 사체를 뒤로 한 채 집으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 스승이 내린 과제를 훌륭하게 끝마친 그의 눈에서는 조용히 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 눈을 몇 차례 깜빡이면 안구에 붙은 먼지를 씻겨 내리기 위해 분비되는 그런 눈물이었다. 적어도 그런 눈물이라고 믿고 싶었다.


End file.
